Questions for the Anime NARUTO
by Paper.Tanuki
Summary: A few questions on the anime NARUTO featuring 12 of their characters. Swearing, strange sexual inquires, Sakura and Matsuri bashing, not too much.


SOOOOOOOOOO…..

This is just a quickie. I feel obligated to publish something before I go AWOL. My dear cousin found this thing, and she demanded I try this with the characters of Naruto. Later I might try it with other Anime characters. Maybe. :P

Basically, you match the numbers with the situation and you voice your opinion on it. Hard to explain. Oh well.

* * *

** 1. Naruto**

**2. Sakura**

**3. Gaara**

**4. Ino**

**5. Shikamaru**

**6. Hinata**

**7. Shino**

**8. Matsuri**

**9. Sasuke**

**10. Karin**

**11. Neji**

**12. Tenten**

* * *

**What would the children of 3 and 10 be like?**

I don't exactly think Gaara and Karin would make a good couple, but because they're both redheads, yeah? So their kids will have red hair. Hopefully they get Gaara's hot looks. _

**6/1 or 6/8?**

Well, what would you folks think? Hinata and Naruto or Hinata and Matsuri?

Hinata should _totally_ get with Matsuri.

**Would 9 and 2 make a good couple?**

Sasuke and Sakura. Hmmm… I wouldn't be able to stand that pink-haired bitch if I was Sasuke, but perhaps he just needs a happier person in his life, so maybe?

**2 and 4 get married. 7 is jealous of 4, while 6 is heartbroken over 2. What happens at the wedding?**

Sakura and Ino get married. Oh God. Shino is jealous of Ino, and Hinata is heartbroken over Sakura.

This is not working out people!

I can't think of a solution for this. I'm incredibly sorry. (not really)

**8 gets married to 9, then runs off with 2. What does 9 do?**

Matsuri and Sasuke? Does he even _know_ the girl? Well if he did, and Matsuri ran off with _Sakura_ of all people, I'm pretty sure Sasuke would appear and go Amaterasu on the two of them. If he felt like it.

**5 and 6 are in a happy relationship when 5 dies. Heartbroken, 6 turns to 2 for advice. 2 tells 6 to go on a date with 1. Does this work out?**

Awww this is so sadddddddddd! Shikamaru and Hinata ( a relatively okay pairing), and then Shika goes and dies! Hinata turns to Sakura and she tells her to go date Naruto?

This would work a bit, I guess.

**Would 7 and 3 make a good couple?**

YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS thisssss would make a FUCKING ADORABUBBLE pairing! As long as Gaara stays uke, then I'm fineeee. OHOHOHOH mysterious Shino! OHOHOHOHOH *spazzes*

**What would the kids of 2 and 3 be like?**

WHY'D YA GO OFF WITH SAKURA? NO GAARA NO NO NO.

But if the two did have kids, I just bloody hope they get Gaara's sexy looks.

**3 falls in love with 4. 4 secretly likes 3, but is in a relationship with 10. Who does 4 choose?**

Alrighty, what do we have here?

Gaara falls for Ino… Ino likes Gaara, but is already with… Karin. Karin. KARIN.

I bloody hope Ino chooses Gaara. And I hope she annoys the hell out of him and gets him really flustered. Because I like it when Gaara gets flustered. All your opinions are irrelevant.

**1 is single and drunk. On her/his way home, they meet 6, who is also drunk. What happens?**

Naruto and Hinata are drunk. Hinata, drinking? A wise move for a responsible girl to get the man she wants.

Let's hope the two hold hands and fly off on a rainbow together.

**11 pulls a prank on 4 with 5, and ends up with 4 hospitalizing 5. When 5 finally gets out of the hospital he/she is extremely mad at 8 and organizes with 2 to make sure 8 and 4 pay. What happens?**

Neji pulls a prank with Ino on Shika. Shika is injured and gets really pissed at Neji and gets with… Sakura to form a revenge plan?

Dude, you can do soooo much better. But I would be worried. NEJI SEES ALL.

**Kids of 6 and 9? (put that together and you have….) you dirty-minded person. XD**

Hinata and Sasuke?

Well, they _should_ have they Byakugan and Sharingan, which would be sooo cool, and they'd be really pretty as well! OMG.

**3 and 7 fight over 10, who likes 9. What might happen?**

Gaara and Shino fight over Karin, who likes Sasuke. Seems fair enough. I have no fucking idea why they would want _Karin._ They might not be able to keep up with her violentness.

**12 accidentally gets 2 pregnant, while 2 is already married to 4. What will 2 tell 4?**

Wait, Tenten gets Sakura pregnant, while Sakura is with Ino… umm…. What? Wait, WHAT THE HELL. FUCKING HECK WHAT IS THIS SHIT? Buuuuuuuuut if you can consider Mpreg, then this, _this, might _happen. Wait...

I don't know anymore.

**3 Kills 11, who is reincarnated as 7. Using 7's powers, what would 11 do to 3?**

Gaara kills Neji, who returns as Shino. Well, I hope Neji as Shino sends bugs to crawl over Gaara's body and make him squirm around and end up in an awesome make out session in the end. What? I'm feeling sexually frustrated. Leave me alone.

**1 gets it on with 12 and are found making out by 9. What happens?**

Naruto and Tenten, and are discovered by… Sasuke. OHOHOHOH Sasuke be jelly! Sting with your …stingers Sasuke! Get your hubby back! Tenten will throw some weapons, and then run off.

**All of them go after 3 in a mad, lust-crazed chase. What happens?**

Lol, chasing after Gaara, are we ( I would too if I was inc;uded)? Well chase him, but he'll probably go Sand Coffin on them all. Maybe he'll save Naruto and Neji and Sasuke then they'll punish Gaara for almost killing them. What? A girl can dream.

**6 and 11 are in an intense relationship, but what will a jealous ex (8) do?**

Incest, are we going? Neji and Hinata… well, it didn't say it _had_ to be a sexual relationship, well I could be a.. fighting relationship, as in teammates… but it _did_ say a jealous ex by the name of Matsuri…

I really don't know. I CAN'T SOLVE THIS!

MY DREAM AS A LOVE COUNSELLOUR IS RUINED! NOOOOOOO (not really)

* * *

**And yeah, that's it! Courtesy of my cousin who gave me this. Feel free to copy if you want. But she said she got this from someone else, so I don't know, just say that it isn't original. BECAUSE IT'S NOT.**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
